Whispers of the Past
by DarkImperialPrincess
Summary: This is the Story of Selenity, Lady of the Luna, and her journey to the Shining Sol System to purge it of Chaos and her vile ways. This is my version of the birth of Sailormoon... ON HAITUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Prologue

Whispers of the Past

Prologue

Written By: DarkImperialPrincess (Marie L.)

**ooo000ooo**

**A long time ago, the Solar System known as the Silver Galaxy was corrupt and full of Chaos. The Olde Gods looked down in horror at their creations, each of the Nameless Planets and the one known as Earth were filled with hatred and evil.**

The Olde Ones knew they must rectify their mistakes and with this thought they flew to the House of Luna where the Priestess Selene worshiped. They bade her to select a missionary of love, peace and justice to purify the Shinning Sol Galaxy and then the Universe.

**The Priestess was distraught. Even in her House, so many hearts were tainted with the Chaos that had been inflicted upon them. She looked into the hearts of every Lady of the House. One heart caught her attention. One that was pure and full of love….**

**ooo000ooo**


	2. The Awakening

Whispers of the Past

Chapter 1: The Awakening

Written By: DarkImperialPrincess (Marie L.)

**ooo000ooo**

She knew it was a dream but she could not force herself to wake. In every direction she turned, people fled as though they were being chased but she could not see any such monster that would inflict such terror. Then she felt it as it passed through her body, she could feel her innards turn black as the invisible force swept along the land. It was then she saw the inhabitants of her dream fall.

They were falling to their death, their insides becoming their skin and she could smell the flesh as the lucky ones burned. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched the populace suffer unimaginable pain. She could see their hearts as the blackness tainted them with evil and she shivered because she could feel how close it was to her.

Then the darkness took shape and walked towards her. She watched the evil contort as it fought to keep its form and saw a woman. She had beautiful golden hair and wore an armor of golden metal. Her wristbands shone like the light and the woman was blinded for a moment.

"Selenity…" The voice was low and she could feel the hiss in her ear. Selenity reached up and caressed her ear, wishing the sensation away. "Selenity… Our savior… But you couldn't save me! Try as you might to stop us, there will always be one to stop you. To wreak my revenge on you!"

The woman slowly backed away, her eyes flashing and Selenity was stunned. She felt the teardrops slowly making their way down her rose colored cheek. Galaxia, I am so sorry…

**ooo000ooo**

Selenity woke with no recollection of the dream but with only the slight sluggishness that that sort of evil could inflict on a person. She stretched luxuriously trying to shake away the feeling of distaste. She was unsettled but she knew that it could not come in the way of her work. Selenity swung her long legs over the bed and stood, feeling the rays of the super nova reached her bare skin.

The nova will not last much longer, she thought sadly, reaching out as if to touch the giant burning star. I will miss this place but it will be as the same as the last time. Once the nova becomes too active, we will move to a new natural satellite. Selenity shook the dour thoughts from her head and started to dress.

She laid the beautiful silk dress on the satin sheets of her golden bed. She ran her fingers along the hem, feeling the smoothness of the silky fabric. It was a pearly white, trimmed only at the top by a golden pattern of the Luna. Selenity smiled, thinking of how lucky she was to be a Lady of the Luna. She could not recall when she was sent to the order, or whom she was sent by but nevertheless she was quite content with her way of life.

Selenity was in charge of the garden. She tended the lovely assortment of flowers that came from different planets. Her favorite were the beautiful red rose from a planet called Earth. She had heard many stories of the tiny planet in the Shinning Sol Galaxy but she herself had never been there. She tended these flowers as if they were her own children. She took her duties quite seriously and it was because of that she was chosen to be part of another order. A secret order.

Selenity knew there were many Orders of the Luna but she knew for a fact that her Order was the only one to practice the ancient and secret art of the Senshi. It was an honor she took quite to heart, her duty to her priestess was the thing that she held most dear to her above all else. Selenity herself had never been in a battle but she had heard tales from the older women about when the universe had first been born and the evil had not been reined.

Selenity knew it was only after the creation of the Senshi, the chaos had balanced itself on its own. There had to be an equal and she was proud to say she was part of that balance. She took that moment to shake her head to clear her thoughts of the Senshi, today was not a training day. Today was a regular day and her work in the gardens came first.

**ooo000ooo**

Priestess Selene walked the elegantly carved hallway. She took pride in the gorgeous portrayals of the Order of the Luna. Never had there been a more splendid temple and she was always proud to say she was head priestess of such a place. Selene was on her way to the alter room to pray to the Olde Ones. She had a feeling of unease that had been with her since she woke at the dawn.

She stopped at the grand window in the front room, the marvel of the temple. It's only rival being the alter room, that is. The walls were carved with picturesque scenes from the Orders past. She wove her hand along a scene of a former priestess praying to the Luna. The furniture was slight but elegant; furnished in beautiful golden patterns. The window was the most amazing of all. It was a stain glass masterpiece. It depicted the first battle of the Senshi against the chaos. The woman was beautiful in her Senshi fuku, her head held high in victory.

Selenes eyes became misty as she thought of the women who were training to become part of that secret order. It had been many millennia ago that the legendary order had been disbanded due to increasing peace. Selene knew one day, one day soon, her Ladies would be ordered to battle. She was unwilling to share with the other Houses of the Luna the continuing operation of the Senshi. Selene did not want start panic among the Ladies. Only the ones that were training knew of the Orders existence and that was the way that the priestess wanted it to stay.

Selene continued her journey to the alter room, not even stopping to greet the newly awakened Ladies. She came to a dead stop only when she met with the Lady Galaxia, who had just stepped over the threshold of her chamber room.

"Good morrow, Lady Galaxia. I trust you slept well? "she asked politely, stretching her hand out to exchange the standard greeting of the Ladies of the House. First, she grasped Galaxia's hand and brought it to her heart. Galaxia mimicked the greeting. Selene was astonished when she felt the strange stirring in Galaxia's heart. It burned the priestess' hand slightly and she pulled quickly away. The Lady looked at her quizzically but shook it off.

"Good morrow to you, priestess. Thank you for asking; yes, I did sleep well last night. I slept like the dead, "Galaxia responded before taking her leave. Selene watched the beautiful golden haired girl walk away, not being able to shake away the feeling of dread. Of all the Ladies, Galaxia was the most gifted when it came to the art of the Senshi. She had natural ability as a warrior and that is why she was chosen to lead the Senshi of their House.

It was unusual for Selene to experience such dreadful feelings when it came to her Ladies; she loved each and every one of them. Selene still held these troubled thoughts as she spun around to continue towards the alter room, only to be stopped by stumbling into someone. Next thing she knew, gardening tools were being thrown everywhere as the figure fell on her bottom.

"Oh priestess! I am so sorry, please forgive me. I am most clumsy in the morning!"

"Selenity, think nothing of it. It was my fault, I was deep in thought and did not notice you. Let me help you up, "the priestess responded, reaching down to help the blond haired lady. One of her odangos, the official style of the house, had come undone. Selenity was quite a sight, half her hair falling out and tools everywhere. Selene could see tears in the corner of her eyes. "Here my dear, let me fix your hair."

"Thank you, Priestess, "the girl whispered, curtsying after the Priestess had finished fixing her hair. Selenity quickly gathered her tools and bade the Priestess adieu. Selene watched the girl hurry away and she smiled to herself, Selenity was her most favorite of all the Ladies. She could not tell her openly but she knew in her heart that Selenity knew how she felt.

**ooo000ooo**

Selenity hurried into the gardens, knowing Galaxia would be upset that she was late. She did not mind the tantrums that her friend threw; it was just that she felt so horrible because she had been humiliated in front of the Priestess. Gods, how she must hate me, she thought. She struggled to keep hold of all her gardening equipment and it was only when she had reached the garden itself did she trip. All of her tools went flying and she moaned.

"Selenity! Where have you been! You are late, "came the melodious voice of Galaxia. The golden haired beauty raised her head from the task she was undertaking. She started to laugh when she saw Selenity, who was quite a sight. The odango that had not fallen out the first time was coming undone and she had smudge of dirt running along the side of her dress. "My dear friend, what a sight you are!"

"Galaxia, I am not in the mood for your teasing, "Selenity snapped, suppressing the urge to cry. It was not often she cried in public, only in the comforts of her room but today had been a horrible day and it was still morning! Galaxia made a clicking noise with her tongue and came over to soothe the Lady. She fixed the blond hair and smoothed the crinkled dress.

"Now Selenity, tell me what's wrong, "she asked soothingly. Selenity reenacted the scene that had happened earlier and Galaxia let out a peal of laughter. Selenity was not impressed and turned around to start her task with a huff. "Now Selenity, do not worry. The priestess is a very understanding woman and I am sure she thought nothing of it."

Selenity let out a deep breath and flipped the hair from her eyes. Her blue eyes took in the site of her friend on her knees, tending to the Ten'solle flower from the Andromeda Galaxy.

"Well, if it is you that it happens to in the future my friend then do not blame me when I laugh at your mistake." Galaxia let out a giggle and Selenity couldn't repress her smile. The two friends laughed openly and turned to their tasks at hand.

**ooo000ooo**

Gold was the official color of the House, along with white but the alter room was different. It was completely silver and the room itself shone like the giant burning star that the tiny satellite rotated around. Though the golden rays of the nova pierced through the entire temple, the golden wisps could not penetrate the walls of the alter room.

It was incredible, to say the least; there were no words to describe it. The room itself was circular, not square or rectangular like the other rooms of the temple. The walls were a silver hue though the priestess knew it had never been painted. The alter itself was also silver but it was adorned by a trim of golden lunas, the only other color in the room. Even the candles that burned atop the alter were silver and burned a silver flame!

The priestess was knelt on silk cushion, her brows knitted together in concentration. She willed the Olde Ones to come to her and grant her the knowledge of what was to come. She opened her eyes and picked up the silver incense burner. She waved the sweet smelling stuff around the air a few times and stood. She did the ceremonial dance, her movements elegant as she called to the Olde Ones through her actions. She returned to the cushion, putting down the incense and waited.

It was not long. Suddenly the room felt…. full. There was no explanation for such an occurrence because the room was empty, other the things that occupied the room normally. The air pulsated, like a heartbeat and the room seemed to shine ever brighter. The flames of the candles wavered as something entered the room took its place above it, its energy swirling slowly. The priestess did the greeting of the Luna and the swirling energy took shape into an entity that resembled something slightly humanoid. It repeated the greeting.

"Chaos reigns, Priestess." The booming voice came so suddenly even the priestess was startled. She bowed her head deeper and listened to the voice, neither male nor female. "Yes, Chaos reigns and this does not bode well. Surely you have felt this phenomenon?"

"Yes, Olde Ones. I see the hearts of many and they are black, "she responded.

"It was once there was an order, a balance of good and evil. When the Universe was born so was Chaos. We the Olde Ones created this reality and once Chaos took hold of everything we held dear, things began to fail. Thus the creation of the Sailor Senshi was ordered. Now with the disband of the Senshi, Chaos has been left to grow freely andshe destroys this reality day by day. This is not what we intended when we gave birth to the Universe."

"I understand, Olde Ones but I am just a Priestess… What could I possibly do?" she asked. The figure shimmered violently too and fro.

"You are a Priestess are you not?" the voice roared. The priestess murmured her assent. "That alone gives you power."

The air in the room shifted then. It became harder and harder to breathe. The priestess fell to the ground, her breath becoming labored. She felt, no she saw with her mind the darkness that was spreading itself like a veil over the inhabitants of the Universe. Selene gulped for the precious air and then she saw the Shining Sol System, the Silver Galaxy. The Earth and the eight Nameless Planets cried out as the darkness swallowed them all. Air re-entered her lungs and her vision cleared. Selene sat up hesitantly.

"So you have seen?"

"Yes, such terror and darkness in their eyes. How could such a beautiful place be so horrid? This Silver Galaxy is the root of this evil?" she asked. The form grew ten fold and filled the room entirely.

"We must rectify this! We bade you, Priestess of the Luna, to help us in our quest for peace and balance. You must choose a missionary of love and peace to bring justice to the lands of the Shining Sol System!"

"It cannot be done! Too many hearts have been tainted!" Even in the House of Luna, too many hearts were dark. She felt lost in this circular room as though the walls had given away and she was standing alone in a great plain.

"Do not feel lost, Selene of Luna. We are always with you and so we give you a gift, "the voice said. The Priestess looked up and was blinded by the most beautiful light she had ever seen. The felt the light penetrate her body, her heart and soul. She felt lifted as though she had touched the heavens. "This is the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, the Illusion Silver Crystal. This is the tool that will cultivate the new future, one of peace and love. Only the one who is pure of heart can wield this power."

Then the Olde Ones left, the air sucked along with it and the priestess was momentarily stunned. The room was empty once again but the Ginzuishou shone just as bright, hovering above the alter. Selene took care to grasp the crystal with not her hands, because even she knew that her heart was tainted to a degree, but with the cushion she had knelt upon. The Silver crystal was glorious, an uncut gem with shards of glowing gold littered upon its surface. Selene had a vision then, knowing the crystal would change form many times in the future and then the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou showed her many things. The priestess felt the tears make their paths down her cheeks and she knew whom she would send as her missionary.

**ooo000ooo**

Selenity was having trouble grasping this new power. She always did and it frustrated her to no end. True she was an excellent fighter but was prone to run and cower in the corner. As for the magical abilities, she had trouble even producing a flame from her fingertip. She was dressed her Senshi fuku, the silver of her skirt brushing high against her thighs and she was momentarily embarrassed, thanking the Olde Ones there were no men here to see her.

She was dedicated though. No matter how hard she had to try, she always did her best. She hoped to master her powers one day but for now, just trying to freeze water was becoming more and more intolerable. She let out a frustrated snarl and threw her hands into the air. Sailorgalaxia, or Lady Galaxia, noticed her friend and came over to see what was going on. Selenity had no name as of yet… She was just plain old Selenity and she was often jealous of her friend who not also had a Senshi name but was captain.

"Are you having a problem, Sailor? "Galaxia asked, her golden skirt looked almost as bright as the super nova. Selenity let out an exasperated sigh.

"I can't seem to rein this power, as simple as it is. Freezing water is a task even a beginner can do and I can't even make the water colder than room temperature!" Selenity cried out. Sailorgalaxia flicked her fingers and the water instantly froze. She turned to Selenity.

"See? It's easy, "she said, walking away. Selenity watched her friends back and was stunned at the raging jealousy that ran like tremors through her body. She took a deep breath and counted to five. Selenity realized that her friend was only trying to help and she shouldn't be upset. She decided to try and heat the water now. The Sailor Senshi was concentrating when she was interrupted.

"Sailor?" Selenity turned and was greeted by the advisor to the priestess. She was surprised, it was not often that the woman was seen.

"Yes?"

"The priestess wishes your presence, "the woman softly said. Selenity gulped but nodded. She hoped it wasn't because of her clumsiness of the day before. Selenity all of a sudden felt dread in her heart as she followed the advisor.

**ooo000ooo**

Priestess Selene was to be found in the front room, staring out of the stained glass window. Her eyes were glazed as if she was staring off into space and was not seeing anything real. Her hand rested upon the depiction of the Sailor Senshi in the window and she traced the great sword the in the Senshi's possession. The Sword of the Luna. It had defeated Chaos and pushedher into submission. But now it was lost and for many a millennia. She turned only when she heard the delicate footsteps upon the marble floor.

Selenity.

This was to be the woman who would save the Shining Sol System and the Universe? It was true that Selene loved this woman dearly but she had the slightest doubt although she trusted the Ginzuishou completely. Selenity was as beautiful as she was generous, loving and kind but she was also clumsy and not that skilled as a Senshi. She gestured for the Lady to sit and she took the opposite chair.

"I assume you wonder why I have called you here, Lady of the Order of Luna, "she began. The Lady opened her eyes wide with panic and fidgeted in her seat.

"If it has anything to with yesterday, I apologize… I am just so clumsy…"

"No, no. It has nothing to with that. Actually, this is more important." Selenity looked like she would pass out any moment. "My dear, I have spoken with Olde Ones, creators of this Universe and founders of the Order of Luna. They have predicted a grave future and charged me to salvage the Universe."

Selenity was stunned with this revelation and sat heavily back into her chair. The priestess didn't notice that she was so uncomfortable and took a jeweled box from a side table. She opened the lid and a bright light lit up the entire room. Selenity was breathless.

"Kirei, "she murmured, speaking the ancient language of the Luna. The crystal rose from its boxed confinement and rotated in the air. Selenity could see the golden flecks among the silver hue. She reached out to touch the crystal, her fingertips gentle and serene. Selene drew in a breath, waiting for the crystals reaction to this woman. Selenity touched the crystal with the tips of her fingers and she was suddenly drowned in light. She felt the crystal enter her body and wash clean everything. She felt light and happy as the crystal emerged from her forehead. The crystal came down and rested in her hands.

The priestess looked at the woman and gasped. Where the crystal had exited her body was the mark of the Luna. The once smooth skin had a half moon carved into it. Selene reached up and touched her own mark. The crystal had chosen then.

"Lady Selenity, the crystal has chosen you for this mission. I command you to go to the Shining Sol System, the Silver Galaxy and purge it of any darkness that Chaos has created. Please, for the love of the Universe, save us from the growing Chaos and bring peace, love and justice to the lands."

**ooo000ooo**

Next Chapter: The Cauldron

Authors Notes: This is obviously the history of Sailormoon, in my imagination. Now I am probably going to be wrong on many accounts and that's ok because this is my story. I am integrating plots from my other fanfic, Sailormoon I: Princess Selenity's revenge. There will be some references to the CelestialSenshi but don't worry, I'll try not to confuse you. You don't even have to know the other fic to follow this story. I will continue with the story if you guys want me to. If I get some good reviews then I know to continue.

I have also re-done this chapter with markers to signify the breaking of scenes because it was so hard to follow before. As always I apologize for my mistakes in spelling and grammer. I try really hard and so my spell check, but that can only go so far. If there is one out there would like to be my proof reader, I would greatly appreciate it.

Oh and to clarify something. Lady Selenity is Queen Serenity's mother. So Selenity is Princess Serenity's (Tsukino Usagi) grandmother.

And you know the whole Sailormoon belongs to this, that and everything. I know this and you this…


	3. The Cauldron

Whispers of the Past

Chapter 2: The Cauldron

Written By: DarkImperialPrincess (Marie L.)

**ooo000ooo**

It was almost as if she had witnessed the birth of a Goddess. The Priestess Selene looked out of the corner of her eye and was amazed once more. No longer was Serenity as clumsy or distracted; she was now graceful and almost queenly. Yet there was a doubt. A doubt that this woman could not stop what was to come and a tremendous shift of power it would be. The Chaos had been long at bay, swarming quietly under the veil of Peace and Justice. The veil had thinned and now Chaos leaked free, tainting the hearts of those who would be good and pure.

Selene sighed. The Senshi of old could disperse this trauma to the Universe. The Olde Ones has told her that Chaos was an abomination, but a necessary if ironic evil. There were two sides to every coin and the power of good had the Senshi but they had been dispersed for more than a millennia. Although she trained her Ladies in the old ways there was no guarantee they could match the powers of the Ancient Senshi.

Shaking her head of these dour thoughts she reestablished her attention to the Lady in front of her. Selenity was as beautiful as she was kind and caring, more so now that the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou had chosen her for the serious task of saving the Shining Sol Galaxy and ultimately the Universe. Why had the evil taken root the there she would never know but Selene had her suspicions. Located in the Shining Sol System was a planet called Earth, a planet of brute, callous and evil men. It was in the very core of that planet where Chaos had been hiding, biding her time until she could come to full power.

"Never, "cried Selene, waking from her meditation. Her eyes flew open and her hand went to her mouth in embarrassment. Her mind had been wandering this whole time while she concentrated on the beauty before her. Selenity only looked up with translucent blue eyes that held love and compassion and smiled a smile that warmed Selene to the core. Here was a woman with infinite love and she had spent the last few minutes doubting her abilities.

"Never fear Priestess. Chaos may roam free but it is held down by the shackles of mortality. Love is infinite and can never be cast aside, "Selenity said softly. "Love washes clean what Chaos has tarnished."

"Selenity…, "the Priestess murmured. What the young woman had just said touched her heart for it was one of the rudimental teachings of a Priestess. How Selenity knew this mystified her because it was one of the first mysteries of the Luna. A warm soft hand grazed her cheek and she looked on with child like eyes. Selenity gazed at her with such love that she felt herself weep with just the glance. Shiny silver hair ran like rivers around the both of them and Selene felt as though she was being embraced. If this woman, this Goddess could heal her doubting thoughts then soon the Universe would be corrupt free.

**ooo000ooo**

The Olde Ones were restless. Chaos was spreading her wings and was corrupting hearts at a speed far greater than the Gods had thought possible. They mumbled amongst themselves, flitting from form to form and the agitation was so great that the energy was astounding. They cried for justice, they cried for a solution. This was not part of their plans, never was Chaos supposed to break free! Hearts became hard and black, lovers killed lovers; the Universe was becoming a dark and morose place. This was not acceptable.

Energy flowed back and forth in an angry current of agitation and distress. Patterns wavered and voices echoed endlessly in the foggy nothingness they called home. There were several of them or there was only one. All entities that had gathered were made of pure energy, either remaining a singular form or combining to create a giant mass of energy. It was as the latter that they had appeared to the Priestess Selene. There had been satisfaction in that meeting and all entities had been appeased yet voices cried out for more.

"How will this mortal, and a woman at that, be able to dominate over Chaos, "cried one voice. Others who agreed sparked an angry and thunderous reply. One entity stepped forward into the apparition of a woman and held her hand up for silence. The rumbling suddenly ceased.

"Hear me now, Gods of the Olde Order. Who are we to scorn the choice of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, gift from the Elder Gods? Who are we to determine that the crystal has chosen in the wrong? I trust the Elders, Gods of all Gods and I would hope that the same would bode with the rest of you, "she cried out, her voice permeating through the thick foggy veil. "But there is a truth to your words. How can a mortal combat Chaos? This woman is strong with love and justice but is only a mortal in the end."

With that, the swirl of energy rocked back and forth like an angry current in an endless ocean. Spirits collided and aggravated voices yelled out their frustration. They called out for a solution, an answer that would make the matter resolved. Another form floated forward and took the shape of a man. He held up his hands.

"It is true that she is only mortal but she is the chosen one. The One who will hand her power down from generation to generation and it will be they who protect our creation. I hear the stars weep, my friends and I feel them die. The lights are dying out and soon the Universe will be cold, dark and dead, "he said quietly, much to the distress of the other Gods. "As Chaos takes the spoils of her victors, the Universe is slowly dying. Our children are dying."

"What can we do?"

"There is no hope!" Voices cried out at every angle and the two entities who had initiated the sorrow wavered slightly and become one single apparition. Shimmering light began to envelope the being and it saturated the dense fog that surrounded the area. Lights began to move in an intricate dance, spinning and dipping wildly as the silver hue radiated more and more energy. Soon the lights came together in an explosion of radiance and it died slowly till there was nothing left but a cauldron. It was a black and plain thing, nothing to look at but there was something. It radiated with power. The man/woman being held the heavy thing tenderly in its hands.

"Here is your hope, "it boomed. " This is the Galaxy Cauldron and with it rests the power of eternal salvation. The balance will be rectified and there will be order once again. Here will Chaos be imprisoned and she will give back what she has taken for this is no ordinary cauldron. Here the stars that were taken will be reborn and when Chaos has given back her fruitful bounty, she will then aid in the creation of more. More that will have the balance of good and evil, light and darkness… Perfect worlds that will ensure the continuation of the Universe."

A great cry went up in the foggy world of the Olde Gods, sons and daughters of the Elder Gods. Their parents had given them a precious gift, two precious gifts in fact. With the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and the Galaxy cauldron the Universe would finally be safe and perfect order would be established.

**ooo000ooo**

The altar room was alive with light and even in the outer chambers could this radiance be felt. The Priestess Selene and the Lady Selenity were still sitting in meditation but now their aura's shone with a shimmering glow. Selene's aura waved an angry undercurrent of red and black. Visions pounded against the Priestess' temples and she groaned. Death and despair could be felt on almost every planet. Chaos had spread her wings far and wide and she was felt from every angle. Her claws had sunk deeply into the arrogant Earth, for now Selene was sure this was her place of power. Images assailed her, visions of despair and treachery assaulting her mind with unseen force. Everywhere she looked were bodies of the fallen, their hearts stained with Chaos. Selene wept for she knew these souls would not be set free and they would suffer eternally.

The stars where dying, this she knew and she felt so small and powerless. Cries of thousands could be heard, the eternal cry of the newly and undeserved damned. When Selene thought she could take no more, a bright light appeared. It was a milky glow that started as a single pin point and soon embraced the weeping Priestess. It grew and grew till she could no longer see any darkness and with that she opened her eyes; breaking the meditation.

In front of the Priestess was a black and morose cauldron. It was quite large but nothing about it could be explained as special or beautiful but there was something radiating from it. It had no carvings or writings to explain its presence or purpose. It was just a plain old cauldron but it could have only come from the Olde Gods. Selenity was sitting opposite of her and she stared wide eyed at the dank object. Her nostrils flared and she looked pensive. Then a radiant smile broke out on her face and she reached down to embrace it. Suddenly, the cauldron flared and the once smooth surface was replaced by the evolutions of the Luna: Full, Waning, Waxing and New.

"What power, "murmured the Priestess, fingering the delicate and complex carvings. She felt the energy race through her system and she was certain this was another gift from the Gods. Yet she knew not the purpose of the cauldron or what to call it.

"The Galaxy Cauldron."

"What, "Selene exclaimed, looking full on to Selenity.

"Its name is The Galaxy Cauldron, "Selenity said, tracing her fingers along the rim lovingly. "This is where the stars will be born and Chaos will be sealed."

"How do you know this?"

"It was revealed to me by the Gods just as you were living the plight of the Universe. This is the tool that will cultivate a new future, along with the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Yet I know this is not my gift, not my tool and that perplexes me, "the silver haired woman whispered. She closed her eyes momentarily and the Ginzuishou appeared. It glowed with a soft shimmer and Selene had to squint to make out the form of the Lady. Selenity was nodding her head as if she was talking to someone and then closed her palm. The crystal vanished with a swirl of sequined dust. She murmured something and suddenly a portal appeared. A delicate figure stepped out of the swirling mass of energy and nodded to Selenity. "Galaxia"

"Yes, my Lady, "Galaxia whispered, bowing her head respectfully. Selenity looked up at her and gave her the cauldron.

"Here is your gift, your dowry from the Gods. With this, and Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, we will cleanse the Universe of its tarnished lining. We will save the children of the Olde Gods and seal Chaos away, "said Selenity. Selene could do nothing but just watched the two beautiful women during this proceeding. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"Good, we shall prepare for our departure." With that Selenity gracefully rose and left the Altar Room, with Galaxia not trailing too far behind. Selene rose as well, more slowly and deliberately. It was amazing how much power Selenity had received in such a short space of time. And communicating with the Olde Gods! That took years and years of practice and patience. It was this that solidified Selenity's place as chosen one in the mind of Selene. She stepped from the Altar Room and followed the two young women. She had one last gift to bestow upon Selenity before she and Galaxia left.

**ooo000ooo**

It was near dusk when the preparations had been complete. Sailorgalaxia stood at one side of court yard while Selenity in Sailor form stood with the Priestess. Selene was doing the ritual blessing for safe travel and protecting her from Chaos' power. She put both her hands on Selenity's shoulders and smiled up at her prodigy.

"There is one thing I would like to give you before you leave, Selenity, "she said. "You are a Sailor Senshi yet you lack a proper Senshi name. The men of Earth, with their barbaric tongue, have given the name Moon to their Luna that circles the evil world. From this day forward, you will be known as Sailormoon. Use your power for good and you will always be triumphant."

"Thank you Priestess, "Sailormoon whispered, here eyes full with tears. "I take upon this name with pride and humility. I will do as the Olde Gods have commanded and rid the world of Chaos and her evil ways."

Sailorgalaxia then approached her and they took each others hands. Soon their auras radiated with power, Galaxia's a pure gold while Sailormoon was a soft pink mixed with shimmering silver. Between them was the Galaxy Cauldron and it was surrounded by the auras. Suddenly, something flashed and there was no one left but the Priestess.

"May the Light of the Luna protect you."

**ooo000ooo**

Sailormoon did not open her eyes until she felt solid ground beneath her feet. It was a grainy stone that was not familiar to her. She took a long breath and coughed, her lungs filled with soot and dust. All around her was grey and barren lands with pits as deep as a spring lake. As far as the eye could see was a wasteland. It was only then that she faltered and had a doubt about her mission. Tears made their courses down her cheeks and she wondered if the Ginzuishou had made a mistake. She felt a small hand on her shoulder and turned to see Galaxia smiling reassuringly. She then turned Sailormoon around and she bade her to look to the sky. There, hanging in the heavens like a big blue gem, was the Earth. Clouds passed over the gigantic oceans and land masses. It was like a vision from the Olde Gods and she wept again, not from fear but from gratitude. She would free this beautiful, beautiful world and then she would free the Universe.

**ooo000ooo**

Finally! It took me like 2 years to get around to writing this chapter and I am finally over my writers block. I have also re-done this chapter with markers to signify the breaking of scenes because it was so hard to follow before. I know this story will be riddled with mistakes, grammer wise and just plain old stupid ones. I don't have anybody, like a Beta or anything, to read over my work so I apologize and if anyone wants to volunteer, I would be super happy. So this chapter also shows how the Senshi, Sailormoon, was born. Anyways, next chapter to come: Tsuki no Yumi.

Oh yeah, review if ya want! Thanks:)


	4. Tsuki No Yumi

Whispers of the Past

Chapter 3: Tsuki no Yumi

Written By: DarkImperialPrincess (Marie L.)

**ooo000ooo**

There was a light that illuminated in the Shining Sol Galaxy. It was a light that had never been seen by the eight Nameless Planets and the Earth. It shone like a beacon to the Luna that orbited the Chikyuu. The Earth had been given that name when the vile Lady Chaos made it her home. Chaos had spread her wings and it covered the Shining Sol Galaxy with an evil veil of darkness. The light coming from the Luna was bright and pure, it conquered the dark and the people of the planets rejoiced. One of the prophecies was finally coming true: a Messiah from far across the Universe would deliver a mighty blow and defeat Chaos.

They came in swarms, royalties from each of the Nameless Planets. There were hundreds of lords, ladies and others of noble birth. The Eight Nameless planets wanted to pay tribute to the unknown who would send the Chaos into submission. As they approached the wasted Luna, they noticed a change in the air. There was atmosphere! There was air and gravity in a place where nothing like that has ever been seen. As the retinues approached the light, there was another amazing discovery. Green grass, soft and beautiful, covered the ground all around a single tent. Flowers and trees graced the land with their scents of sweetness. It was a beautiful garden.

The tent was nothing special; it was large but a shallow white in color. There were no banners or anything to insinuate royalty. It was just a tent. The people of the eight Nameless Planets were disappointed, they expected some kind of Goddess (or God, the men mumbled) or at least royalty. Then the door parted to reveal a golden haired beauty dressed in some strange attire: a golden armor fuku with a short armored skirt. Then the strange woman held open the curtained door and a woman stepped through.

The crowd gasped, they had never seen anything or anyone so beautiful before. She was tall with long beautiful silver hair, placed in an odd style of buns and pony tails. Her eyes were a translucent blue, wide and gentle. Her dress was of a silk fabric, layered at the bottom and bordered at the top by golden half moons. The most amazing was the symbol of the Luna that graced her forehead, the golden waning crescent moon. If there were any doubts of this woman being a Goddess, it was thoroughly dismissed upon the sight of her. The people closes to her fell to their knees and bowed.

"Please stand, my friends, "the beautiful woman laughed. She reached down to the nearest woman, a black haired spit fire from the planet that followed the Chikyuu, and helped the wide eyed woman to her feet. The rest reluctantly followed suit. "I claim no obedience of you, people of the Shining Sol System. My name is Selenity, Lady of the Luna and I have been sent for a very special purpose."

"Then the prophecy is coming true, "asked a light blue haired woman from the planet closes to the Sol. Selenity gave her a pensive look and smiled.

"I know nothing of this prophecy but I was sent by a powerful Priestess of the Luna and she told me of your plight. Even as far as we are, we feel the evil grasp of Chaos and she sent me to free this galaxy and the rest of the Universe, "Selenity said. With that, the crowd gave a great cheer. Selenity held her hand up for silence and motioned Galaxia to step forward. "This is Sailorgalaxia, Senshi of the Old Order. She will be my champion and with her powerful Talisman, The Galaxy Cauldron, she will seal Chaos away forever."

Galaxia bowed as the crowd regarded her with speculations and wonder. There was still such thing as a Senshi? The throng whispered amongst themselves, pondering if what this Selenity said was true. The Senshi, as far as the Eight Nameless planets knew, had disbanded several millennia's ago. The Senshi were no more but here stood this golden Senshi with a stranger who proclaimed her to be her champion. Several of the lords and ladies muttered to themselves; although Selenity was beautiful and claimed to purge Chaos, the fact remained that she was not of this Galaxy and she brought a Senshi when there were no more. Selenity felt the unrest among the noble people that surrounded her.

"People of the Shining Sol System, I come to you with only peace and love in my heart. There are many mysteries in this Universe and the Senshi are one of those mysteries. I have been chosen by the Olde Gods to represent them in this endeavor, "Selenity exclaimed. The crowd's opinion swayed once more, surely a being who was a messenger from the Olde Gods could not do them harm. "The Galaxy Cauldron was a gift from them, a Talisman for Galaxia but I have a Talisman of my own."

With that she held out her hand and a bright light followed. When the light faded, the people surrounding Selenity were amazed to see a wonderful crystal hovering above her outstretched hand. It rotated almost lazily, the gold flecks sparkling; reflecting the amazing Sol. It was not quite round but close enough that no one really noticed the flaw. The people were too busy being entranced by the warm, shimmering light that it emitted. It was a miraculous thing.

"This is my gift from the Gods, my Talisman: The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, "Selenity said, her eyes grazing among the throng. "The Illusion Silver Crystal. It has mighty powers, people of the Shining Sol Galaxy, and this power will only be used for good. This is the weapon that will make Chaos bow."

A collective sigh went up within the crowd; the people were being swayed by the power of the Ginzuishou. It was a wondrous thing, almost like they were being cleansed after so long of being unclean. That was the power of Chaos; it allowed her to gradually poison the soul without the host even knowing. That was all about to change. Sailorgalaxia stepped forward with The Galaxy Cauldron and knelt before her Lady.

"My Liege Selenity, Lady of the Order of Luna, I solemnly vow with the people of the Shining Sol System as my witnesses that I will capture Chaos within this cauldron and bring an end to her unholy campaign, "Galaxia softly said. Selenity was taken back with the use of the honorific but still smiled benevolently. "Please, My Lady, bless my journey so we can make way for my return."

The Lady of the Luna beamed a wonderful smile, one that was filled with compassion and love. She stepped back and closed her eyes, the Ginzuishou floating serenely above her head. She held out her arms as if to grasp the entire Galaxy and allowed for the crystal's light to be absorbed by her body. The crescent on her brow began to glow and there was suddenly a great flash of light. A slight cry went up in the crowd as they were momentarily blinded but was hushed when they saw the vision in front of them. Selenity was now glowing with a silver aura, her beautiful blue eyes now an electric sparkling blue but it was the power that she was releasing that was the most amazing. She reached down to a meek Sailorgalaxia and pulled the woman to her feet. Selenity took the young woman's face between her hands and kissed her gently on the lips. The Lady's aura spread over Galaxia as the kissed prolonged and she was filled with wonderful, yet humbling power. Selenity broke the contact and her aura depleted greatly and she sagged slightly.

"Your journey is blessed, my friend, "she whispered a little haggardly. "Go now and fulfill your mission with love in your heart. Ganbatte."

Galaxia looked slightly startled at the use of the ancient language to wish her good luck but only nodded her thanks. The Sailor Senshi took The Galaxy Cauldron into her gloved hands and took to the sky, creating a large golden streak across the heavens. The people looked on in awe as she disappeared towards the Chikyuu. Soon, it would all be over.

**ooo000ooo**

The Priestess Selene was restless. She had taken to walking the corridors until late in the evenings. The Ladies of the House did not know what to make of this behavior so no one questioned it. It was a critical point of Selenity's journey and even as far as she was, she could still tune herself what was happening in the Shining Sol Galaxy. It was not only that, Selenity sighed, the Nova was becoming too active. She stopped at one of the many windows and looked out to the giant red star that had been their home for several centuries. It was almost like she was witnessing the death of a mother. A single tear slipped down her cheek and landed on the back of her hand. Oh do not cry, she thought to herself, this is the way of the Universe. We all must eventually die to make way for the future. The old pass on so the new can be born. It was a great circle of life, for all things in the Universe.

There was a slight rumble throughout the temple and Selene sighed once more. Yes, she thought. It is time to finally tell the ladies that we must leave this place. She looked passed the Nova to the sky beyond. If Selenity succeeds then we will have a home to go to.

**ooo000ooo**

Sailorgalaxia hadn't traveled long before she reached the atmosphere of the Chikyuu. She gritted her teeth as the fiery embrace of the stratosphere rushed passed her with a burning sensation. Soon she had passed out of the clouds and was rushing towards a great blue ocean. With an enormous splash she plunged into the icy depths. She swam deeper and deeper, much further than any mortal could go but her Senshi powers kept her from being crushed by the pressure. She continued on, passing gigantic mammals that had never been seen by human eyes and was delighted to see them following her. They swam for a few leagues, doing an intricate dance that only the animals of the deep knew. Finally as the bottom loomed forward, the giants veered off and Galaxia crashed through the bottom of the ocean. She continued on until she had reached the sweltering core, the place of Chaos' power.

_Senshi._

Galaxia faltered as a massive voice boomed from the shadows. She slowed her decent and hovered in the air, waiting for the voice to show itself. Rivers of sweat poured from her body as the temperature reached an almost unbearable tolerance. The Senshi looked around at the caverns of melted stone and minerals as a flow of lava made its way beneath her.

_Yes, Senshi of the Old Order. I know you._

"Who are you, "Galaxia shouted. "Show your face coward!"

_You know who I am, Galaxia. I have been waiting for you. _

"How do you know my name?"

_I am the Lady Chaos, I know all… As much as your precious Olde Gods._

"How dare you besmirch the name of the Creators of this Universe, "Galaxia cried.

_How little you know, Senshi. The Olde Gods and I are kin. I helped create this Universe._

"Lies! All lies, "the Senshi shouted. There was a loud grumble and the walls shook as Chaos laughed. Pieces of rock fell from the domed ceiling and splashed with a hiss into the lava below. Slowly a shadow slithered forward, nothing more than a giant black space with two beautiful red eyes. Galaxia readied her stance, placing the Cauldron on a ledge.

_There is time enough for lies and truth, little girl. _

The dark shadow raced towards her with a speed and agility that frightened Galaxia. But only a little bit. She flew to one side but was side swiped by Chaos. She slammed into one of the walls, showering bits of debris and dust into the swirling mass of lava. The golden Senshi was now badly injured but still carried on; she fought this giant shadow bringing it closer and closer to the ledge where The Galaxy Cauldron lay. Again and again she was slammed into the walls of the cavern, allowing for more rocks to splash into the lava and leaving sweltering blisters on her legs and feet.

The fight continued on in this fashion until Sailorgalaxia was slammed into the wall just above the ledge the cauldron sat. The dank thing teetered on the edge due to the jarring impact of Galaxia's body. She frantically reached down and grasped it. Instantly she felt power flow through her body and she turned as Chaos bore down to deliver her mortal blow. Before the shadow could stop, before the mighty Lady Chaos could comprehend what was about to happen, she slammed into the cauldron and was instantly sealed away. The collision was so great that it knocked Galaxia backwards, still with the cauldron in her hands and she rammed the wall such great speed that both of her legs were crushed under the weight of the cauldron. She let out a strangled cry as she fell, the lava growing brighter as she came closer but was again slammed onto something hard. She had landed on another ledge but she could only moan as the pain overtook all her senses and the world went black.

**ooo000ooo**

Selenity had been holding vigil with the retinues that had come to pay her tribute. They had sat in meditation for hours, some praying to the Olde Gods, some just sitting and supporting the cause. They were all waiting for either a wonderful beginning free of Chaos or a terrible end dealt by her hand. Slowly the time ticked by, the crowd began to titter and grow bored. Only Selenity had sat without speaking or any movements. The throng started to whisper to each other to pass the time. This went on for several more minutes until Selenity's eyes flew open and she cried out. The crowd startled and voices cried out demanding to know what happened. Selenity stood and held up her hand for silence yet the voice still thunder out.

"Damare, "Selenity shouted. The people suddenly stopped, looking to this beautiful woman with eyes full of speculation. Selenity took a deep breath. "Chaos has been defeated."

She was not expecting the deafening roar and stumbled back slightly as the throng rushed forward. Two noblemen hoisted the slender woman onto their shoulders and to Selenity's amazement the crowd began to chant her name. She had defeated vile Chaos and her terrible ways! What a day this was, one to be remembered for all eternity for the crowd shouted her name but with a new honorific as well.

"Queen Selenity! Queen Selenity!"

"All hail Queen Selenity!" The people of the Eight Nameless Planets had chosen their new leader, one who was beautiful and had a heart full of love. Selenity was amazed at this outpouring of love and she wept with beautiful tears as she accepted their will and vowed to protect them, no matter what the cost. It was a beautiful day indeed.

**ooo000ooo**

There ya go, another chapter for you… Wowy, it's nice to be able to write again! My writer's block has plagued me a couple of years now so it feels so good to write! Anyways, once again I apologize for any mistakes and such. My previous want for a Beta is still a problem so if anyone wants to give me hand, I would really appreciate it! Thanks for the reviews **eternalsenshicosmos** and **Midnight**, you guys are really sweet.

Next Chapter: The Court/ The Betrayal

Oh yeah, Sailormoon doesn't belong to me because if she did I would be a gigillionaire and would be living somewhere nice and hot and be ultra famous…. Sigh… You rock Naoko-sama.


	5. The Court The Betrayal Part 1

AN: I am so terrible I know. I promised revised chapters at the beginning of the month and I haven't delivered. Totally my bad. Aphid is still working on the revisions, my grammar is pretty bad so it's gonna take him awhile and he's been having some troubles at work lately. My excuse? Don't really have one actually except for I haven't been inspired as of late and I have been having problems with my wisdom teeth. Kinda hard to concentrate when it feels like my jaw has been punched. Also I just wanted to let you know that I only write when I am at work because I can't concentrate when my hunny is around so that's why there are delays. Anyways, I decided to post this chapter as a two parter so I can get something out for you to read. This has not been revised so warn you there will be mistakes. I will ask Aphid to get going on the revisions so I can post them as soon as possible.

Whispers of the Past

Chapter 4: The Court/ The Betrayal (Part 1)

Written By: DarkImperialPrincess (Marie L.)

**ooo000ooo**

It was, if completely ironic, as if Chaos was breaking loose. Walls trembled, windows tumbled from their frames with a crash and the cries of those still left echoed in the halls. The small satellite that had circled the mother Nova for centuries was finally feeling its final days. The Nova was tired, soon she would expand and then implode on herself and it would be over. Walls tumbled to the ground as the Luna shook with a sudden ferocity. It was as if the Luna was being torn apart and for all intensive purposes, it was.

Surprisingly the only room that had not been affected yet by the quakes was the front room. The room with the lovely stain glass window portraying the glorious Senshi who had defeated Chaos the first time. Astonishingly the window had not been affected by the shudder of the temple. It was in this location where the Priestess Selene's personal advisor found her sitting on one of the cushioned chaise longues.

"My Lady, we must leave! The temple will fall at any minute and we will be crushed, "the lady exclaimed, wringing her hands as plaster and dust came tumbling down from the domed ceiling. Selene looked up from her apparent trance and looked around as if for the first time.

"Yes, you are right. Our Mother Nova has declared her wish for death and we must not tarry her journey, "she murmured as she finally stood. She went to one of the windows that had been knocked away by the trembling. "Go in peace my old friend and may you find happiness in the afterlife. May you be reborn again."

With that she strode from the front room, avoiding the piles of debris and stopped by the entrance to the alter room. Selene paused for what seemed like an eternity, wanting to savor the last sight of her beloved room. Her advisor practically danced on her toes from agitation, wishing to be gone from this place.

"Please, My Lady, we must leave now!"

"Have all the other Ladies departed for the Moon?"

"Yes, we are the only two left."

"Good, then let us leave, "Selene said. With one final look to her former home, Selene took the hand of her advisor and they proceeded to allow their auras shine through the destruction. Both were far too trained to allow the chaos around them to break their concentration and soon they had teleported away in a brief flash of light.

**ooo000ooo**

Silently she slipped her eyes open and wonderingly looked around at the landscape. Selene could see nothing but soft green grass and trees until the horizon hit and she was confronted with the Chikyuu. A lovely lake gleamed off to one side and some sort of wild animal galloped in a large field off to the side of the lake.

"Kirei, "she murmured, watching the majestic creature canter wildly into the wind. She suddenly heard a shout and the animal whipped its head around. The obvious owner of such a beautiful animal came skipping out and placing a hand on the snout. Selene was entranced for a few moments before the sound of a door brought her back to reality.

"Lovely isn't he, "asked a voice, interrupting her reverie. She let her peripheral vision wander and a slight smile tugged at her lips.

"Indeed he is, "she responded. "What is he called?"

"The humans of the Chikyuu call this specific specie Horse, quite common amongst the brutes. I have chosen to call this particular horse Akeno."

"Bright Shining Field? Very appropriate, Selenity, "she said, finally turning her head to look at the beautiful slender woman. "Or should I say Queen Selenity?"

"Never would I expect such honorifics from someone such as you, "Selenity said, curtsying slightly. She motioned for the figure behind her to step forward. "May I present Lady Discordia Ignacia of Kasei, governor of the 4th planet from the Sol."

The Lady put a delicate step forward and curtsied low to the ground. The Priestess returned the gesture with a slight bow of her own as she let her gaze wonder over the almost prostrated form. She was a rather small with beautiful raven hair and deep wine colored eyes. Her dress was that of a deep blood red but the most curious of all was the slight etching of Kasei on her forehead. It glowed with an uncanny light. She sensed great power within this frail looking woman but there was a spark. Selene knew that crossing this woman would be a grave mistake.

"It is an honor to meet you, Miko, "Selene said regally, watching as the woman's eyes draw open in surprise and she smiled with a slight shiver. Yes, there was great power yet much humility. Selenity turned to the tanned woman with a gesture and dismissed her. Lady Discordia bowed reverently to each woman and spun on her heal, walking straight and proud down to the wonderfully decorated terrace. Selenity turned to her with a smile.

"Shall we take a walk, Priestess?" Selenity turned opposite of the direction the Lady of Kasei disappeared and took long strides. Selene had to hurry to catch up. The grounds were an absolute wonder and Selene had a hard time taking it all in. Close by stood a massive garden with such a variety of plants and flowers that Selene had never seen. At the far end stood a gigantic oak tree, taller than the crystal spires of the castle that lay behind her. The height of the tree was not what impressed the Priestess the most though, it was the winding staircase and at the top, a wonderfully carved home that looked as if it born from the tree itself. Selene stopped and a small sigh escaped her lips as she looked up at the wondrous tree.

"Yes, fascinating culture the Mokusei has. They live in towering trees that have homes that seem as though was grown from within the trees and the vegetation is extraordinary, "Selenity explained, her eyes lighting up with pleasure. "Of course, game is in abundance as well and Lady Sylanna is a mean huntress. She presented with a dozen pelts from an animal they call an elk."

"Your enthusiasm surprises me, Selenity. Already you have become enamored with the people of the Shining Sol System, "the Priestess remarked. Selenity blushed slightly as she brushed of the comment.

"The people of this system are kind hearted with so many different cultures, "Selenity explained, waiving a hand to an expansive villa down the stone-paved road. "That is the extensive Bath House built by the Kinsei's. The architecture is simply divine with deep pools and a wonderful sauna. There's even cold and hot running water."

This went on for quite some time as Selenity gave the Priestess a grand tour of the huge estate. She pointed out spherical library of the Suiseis, complete with a tall pillar in the center of the room that held thousands upon thousands of tomes. Selene was then brought to the fiery temple of the Luna that was built by the Kaseis. One of the final stops was the great coliseum of the Tenouseians. The Priestess marveled at the sheer size of the great stoned monument and expresses her wonder.

"Yes, it is magnificent, "Selenity agreed. "These people have taken a bit of each of their cultures and built it into one great palisade. That is why I have called my palace Tsuki no Yumi, Luna of Dreams."

"Well chosen, majesty, "Selene responded. They walked to the farthest parts of the palace grounds and she was astounded at the great monumental mausoleum carved with woeful women with large breasts and voluptuous figures. "What type of gift is this?"

"That is from the Doseis, the Governors of the 6th planet from the Sol, "Selenity said, with a slight distaste. "They said that a great Queen as I should have a wondrous resting place to assure my place in the afterlife. I could not decline for fear of insult but I did deem it important to be as far from the palace as possible."

The two women strolled leisurely back towards the grand palace, discussing matters of little importance. Selene was surprised at the opulence of the grounds yet with a glance at Selenity chose not to say anything. The castle itself was another grand affair, built from the power of the Ginzuishou itself. The walls were a crystalline white with many paintings and tapestries from the Kaiousians. Great windows allowed for a gentle breeze to flow through the white satin curtains and lend an airy gust through the long hallways.

"And what of the Meouseis, "Selene asked, returning to the previous conversations. "What gift have they brought you?" Selenity looked slightly pensive for a moment.

"They brought nothing but prophecies and even that is not something I can scorn, "she replied. "The people of this system are wonderful and soon they will be reunited under my banner. Tonight I am hosting a grand ball; a ball where I will announce my court and I will bestow upon them the title of princesses."

"Only the title of Princess, Majesty, "Selene asked with a slight mockery in her voice. The Queen swung around to look at her and a slight frown wavered on her lips.

"I do not do this for my own selfish gain, Priestess but for the good of entire system, "she reprimanded gently. "Yes, I will give them royalty but my rule can never be questioned and no war shall be fought for my crown. I submit my life for the greater good of the Universe and although I will cleanse them all at the ball tonight with the Ginzuishou, there will still be some who will choose to do Chaos' bidding."

"How can you speak of Chaos after your success in capturing her?"

"It's not just Chaos that turns hearts, Priestess, as you well know. There are some who have embraced her fully and even with my cleansing powers I cannot erase such taint because it was a conscious choice, "Selenity said softly, gazing up at the Chikyuu. "I cannot force anyone to bend to my will but I will assure that only my lineage remains in power. Only my heir can take the throne."

"Then have you decided to marry, My Queen, "asked Selene just as softly, not wishing to insult her dear friend. Selenity stopped her walking and faced her former teacher.

"No. Marriage is not an option for me, it is not in my destiny, "she said with a sad, sad smile. "I have given myself fully to the Olde Gods and this creation." She suddenly perked up with a glowing and radiant smile. "Although I have had many lords and other noblemen, not to mention a few ladies ask for my hand in marriage."

Priestess Selene laughed along with her but was still worried. An heir was the one of the first thoughts that Selenity should have. A nice healthy girl-child. Oh yes, the heir would be feminine for in this creation the Ginzuishou would only respond to a womanly master. She let a frown deepen her face and she stood worriedly for a few moments until Selenity grasped her by the shoulders and smiled gently.

"Have no fear Priestess. Have faith in the Olde Gods and Guizuishou, they will send me a beautiful daughter when the time is right."

**ooo000ooo**

Time had passed slowly for the golden Senshi. Days meant nothing and the hours were filled with pain and anguish. Thankfully, she had spent most of it in blissful darkness that was only punctured by the tremendous heat of the Chikyuu. Sailorgalaxia was still in the sweltering core of the Earth and each moment was agonizing. No one had come to save her and she wept with pity. She was all alone and she was going to die.

_You'll never be alone, my child._ Whispering voices assaulted from each side. No, regretfully this wasn't a solitary confinement. Lady Chaos had been busy these past few weeks. Talking, coercing and wooing Galaxia to the darker shade of creation but this Senshi was strong willed. The golden Senshi had managed to pull herself up so she was leaning against the cool cauldron and sat gasping for air.

_My poor Galaxia, say the word and you can end this suffering_. Galaxia threw herself away from the cauldron with a trembling shriek and then with a painful groan. Her legs had swollen with a grotesque blue tinge and she could not bring herself to re-set them.

"Never, "she cried weakly. "I would rather die than join you."

_I think that can be arranged, Senshi. Soon your time will end and you will die in this fiery hell_. Galaxia moaned with pity for herself and from the pain. Why no had come to save her perplexed the golden Senshi. Had Selenity, her only friend, abandoned her?

_Selenity doesn't care about you,_ whispered Chaos seductively in her ear. _There is only you and I… Forever._ Galaxia pitched forward with a ravaged cry and finally grasped her left leg. She jerked it mightily back in place and was battered with incredible pain, none that she had ever felt before and with a harsh cry she reached for the other. Sweat poured rivers down the back of her neck as she swung her leg back into place. With a final howl she slipped back into the wonderful darkness and knew no more.

Chaos peeked out from over the rim of the Cauldron. She experimented once again with the power that was holding her and discovered that the powerful magic still wouldn't budge. She sighed with dissatisfaction. Whether she liked it or not, she was trapped and there was nothing she could do. Chaos let her eyes slide down to the prostrated form of Galaxia and smiled to herself. She wove a simple spell that could slip through her magical boundaries and set it upon the golden haired girl. _Sleep child_, she murmured wickedly. _When you awaken, we will have much to discuss._

**ooo000ooo**

So that was the first part of chapter 4. I am going to start the second part sometime today because I have ideas dancing around in my head, wanting to be free. lol. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
